


Change the Fate’s Design

by Anya25510



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya25510/pseuds/Anya25510
Summary: What if Padmé joined Anakin? What if the fight with Obi-Wan didn’t happen?Lady Vader is cold and ruthless, fiercely protective of her children and the wife of the feared sith lord, Vader. But behind closed doors, she’s a loving wife and mother who wants more than anything for her husband to come back to her, while she’s also leaking information to the republic.Will she be able to get through to him, or will the emperor catch on to her true intentions?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. I think I’ve Seen this Film Before and I didn’t Like the Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ve seen this film before,   
> and I didn’t like the ending...

“Together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.” 

Padmé searched his eyes, looking for any sign of the man that she married. He stared back, an intensity in his eyes that told her that he believed every word he was saying. 

There was a choice to be made. Padmé knew that. She wanted to believe that he would change, she really did. But was there a chance anymore? Was he truely too far gone to ever turn his back on the dark side? The senator’s hands drifted to her stomach, and an idea hit her. If she couldn’t bring him back, maybe their child could. He wanted her to join him. She could join the dark side and get inside information while she worked on convincing Anakin. Maybe he would listen if Palpatine was out of the picture. 

“Okay,” she said.  
“Okay?” Anakin asked, surprised. She nodded and when a smile spread across his face, and she almost thought her Anakin was back.  
“I will become more powerful then any Jedi, and with you by my side we will take control of the galaxy.” He stroked her cheek.  
Padmé sighed and grabbed his hand, holding it in her own. “I need to get some things for the baby on the ship. I’ll be right back.”  
He watched her waddle towards her ship with a smile, taking out his communicator to inform his master. 

——

Padmé caught a glimpse of brown as she entered the main area of the ship. She growled in frustration, the pregnancy hormones and her husband’s actions making her fuse much shorter than usual.  
“Obi-Wan!” She hissed. The Jedi master stepped out from behind the wall and crossed his arms, acting like he had every right to be there.  
“What are you doing?” 

“You know why I’m here Padmé. I need to stop him.”  
Padmé glared at him as she stepped closer. “No you will not! I have this under control!”  
“What about when he turns on you? On your child?”  
“There will be no reason for him to if you just leave! If he sees you on my ship, who knows what he’ll think?”  
“I have to stop him, Padmé. He’s left me no choice.”  
“No, you need to listen to me. We are going to sit down because my back really freaking hurts, and you are going to hear my plan, got it?” 

Obi-Wan sat down, startled by her Amidala voice. He was reminded of why this woman was once queen of a whole planet. Once she was satisfied that he was going to hear her out, Padmé sat in the pilots seat and relaxed her body.  
She took a deep breath before beginning her plan.  
“I am going to go with Anakin. I am going to get through to him, no matter how long it takes. In the meantime, I can relay any information I learn to the republic.”  
“Are you sure you want to put yourself in that much danger? And your child?”  
“There’s good in him Obi-Wan. I’m not going to give up until he’s back.” 

The Jedi master sighed, running a hand over his beard in thought. “Alright, I have to admit it’s a good plan. Here, take this.”  
Obi -Wan gently wrapped a band around her wrist, pulling her glove over it to keep it hidden. “It will provide you with direct contact to my com link, there’s a button on the underside that you need to press and I will be called right away.”  
Padmé looked down at her arm before looking back at Obi-Wan, questions in her brown eyes.  
He sighed again. “It was made for Satine if you must know. But I’m glad that I held onto it.” Obi-Wan took her hand and helped her to her feet. “Please be careful Padmé.”  
“I will,” she promised. 

——

After she gathered a few of her things, Padmé returned to her husband, her adrenaline from earlier gone.  
“Are you alright, angel?” He asked, taking the bag of her belongings. Padmé gave him a tired smile in response.  
“Yes, just very pregnant.”  
He smiled at her again, genuinely. The same boyish smile that she fell in love with.  
“You’ll be able to rest soon. Are you ready for our new life? No jedi, no senate. Just us, like we always wanted.”  
Her smile faltered slightly and her heart clenched.  
“Of course, my love.” She said. 

Padmé wrapped a protective arm around her stomach as she followed her husband into the great unknown.


	2. Sequinned Smile, Black Lipstick, Sensual Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequinned smile, black lipstick  
> Sensual politics

Padmé stood in front of the full length mirror, smoothing out her black dress. Her hair was half pulled back in its natural curls, a thin silver band across her forehead. The white makeup on her face reminded her of her days as queen, but the red lips were replaced with black. The floor length black dress was slim fitting and difficult to move in. The only things that she had from her old life was the japor snippet hanging around her neck and her wedding ring, which she was finally able to wear in public, but was now hidden by her long black gloves. The band around her wrist was also covered. 

Padmé turned her head to glance at the door that attached the room to the children’s room. It was closed, and she could hear them playing with their nanny. They were as happy as any other six year olds were, blissfully unaware of the evil their parents did. 

She was startled out of her daydreams by a heavy knock at the door.  
“The boss is ready for you, my lady.” She couldn’t recognise the soldier by their voice.  
“I will be right there.” She responded. She altered her old Queen Amidala voice to fit her new persona.  
She tucked her blaster into the strap around her leg, checking that it felt secure, and opened the door. A stormtrooper stood waiting for her. Without a word, he escorted her down the hallway. 

They turned a corner and her husband appeared, wearing the black robotic armour he wore in public. He took her hand in his, leading her the rest of the way towards the door.  
“You look beautiful, my lady.” He spoke in the breathless voice.  
“Thank you, my love.” Padmé responded, schooling her face into a neutral expression. How badly she longed to take off his helmet and see his eyes. Before they could say anything else, the door opened and they were being announced to the crowd. 

“Please welcome, Lord and Lady Vader.”  
Polite applause filled the room as the couple walked in, her steps as graceful as a queen and his strong and radiating power. 

When everyone returned to their previous activities, Vader guided her to a group of men she hadn’t seen before. The leader bowed as they approached.  
“Ah, Lady Vader. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the boss’s better half,”  
Padmé smiled nervously. This man must be close to Vader if he was teasing him like that. Or he had a death wish.  
“The pleasure is all mine gentlemen,” she said before her husband could say anything.  
“General, I hear you have received new information about the rebels?” Her husband asked.  
“Yes, Lord Vader. However, I don’t think this topic would be of much interest to your wife,”  
Padmé opened her mouth to defend herself, but Vader jumped in.  
“I would watch your mouth. My wife is one of the most intelligent in the galaxy, I’m sure she has plenty of insight to provide.” He snapped.  
“Of course, my apologies.” The man stuttered a bit before pulling himself together.  
“I have a reliable source that claims to have seen Kenobi on Tatooine. This message was intercepted right after the sighting. We managed to catch it, but it is written in some kind of code.”  
Padmé felt her heart jump into her throat. That message might have been for her.  
“Have they managed to decode it?” Padmé asked.  
“Not yet, my Lady.”  
“Would you mind if I had a look? I learnt quite a lot about ancient codes in my day.” She offered.  
The man glanced at Vader, who nodded, before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to her.  
“Of course, my Lady.”  
Padmé took the paper in her gloved hand, nodding in thanks. 

——

The couple walked around and spoke to different groups, many of which Padmé hadn’t met. She felt the folded paper against her skin from where she had stored it in her bra, itching to be analysed. Luckily, a glance at a nearby holopad gave her an excuse to leave. 

“It’s the children’s bedtime, are you coming?” She asked her husband, tugging gently on his arm.  
“Not now, Padmé, I need to speak to my master.” And he left before she could respond. Padmé hid her disappointment and turned her attention back to the men they were talking to.  
“If you’ll excuse me,” she dipped into a bow before strutting out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is going to have lyrics from Taylor Swift’s songs on Folkore or Evermore to use as inspiration


	3. And Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About

Padmé sighed, letting her shoulders drop as she entered her quarters.   
“Mommy!”   
She didn’t try to stop the smile on her face as the twins ran towards her. She squatted down and caught them, hugging them close.   
“I hope you two were good,” she teased, catching sight of their tired nanny.   
“We’re always good.” Leia said proudly. Luke glanced around the room and pouted.   
“Where’s daddy?”   
“He’s busy, sweetheart.”   
“He’s always busy,” Luke whined. Padmé shushed him and gathered the little boy in her arms.   
“I know, honey, tell you what? How about you two get ready for bed and I’ll get you some blue milk?”   
Luke jumped out of her arms at the mention of his favourite drink, yelling at his sister to race him to the bathroom. 

Padmé turned to the nanny and nodded. “Thank you. You may retire to your quarters.” Padmé felt bad being short with one of the only other women on the base, but she had been warned not to get to attached to anyone serving the emperor.   
“Good night, Lady Vader,” the nanny dropped into a curtsy before briskly leaving the room. Padmé cringed, knowing she would never get used to that name. 

—— 

It took some time, but both kids were finally asleep in their beds. Luke held a Wookiee plushie, drooling on his pillow. Leia slept curled up in a ball, a plush ewok by her side. Padmé smiled, shutting the door quietly. After changing into her nightgown and washing off her makeup, she sat down on the bed to look at the note. 

It was a string of strange symbols, but she found herself vaguely recognising parts of it. She racked her brain for the translations, trying to remember where she had seen this code before. Suddenly struck with an idea, she jumped up and darted over to the chest of her belongings. Right at the bottom was what she was looking for, an old book of the history of Naboo’s royalty. She remembered studying it intently when she was queen. 

Just as she found the right section, the door slid open and she jumped, tucking the note under her pillow.   
“It’s only me,” her husband said. As soon as the door closed, he pulled off his helmet and tussled his hair. He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead before going to change out of his suit.   
“I thought you would be back after putting the kids to bed?” He questioned from the wardrobe.   
“It took so long to get them both asleep that I decided there was no point,” she huffed. “They asked for you, you know. And I had to see their disappointed faces, again.”  
Anakin sighed, coming out of the wardrobe in loose black pants and a robe.   
“Padmé, you know that I have a duty to the emperor,”   
Oh, where had she heard that before? 

“You also have a duty to your children. They take it personally, you know.”   
“Well I would see them more if you allowed them to start training.”   
“Absolutely not. When they were born, you promised me that they wouldn’t be trained in the dark side!”  
“What do you want from me Padmé?”  
“I want you to make time for your children. Not as Darth Vader, but as their father.” She said sternly.   
Anakin sighed, sitting on the bed next to her. “You’re right, Angel. I’ll try harder.”

She allowed him to pull her into his side, resting her head on his chest. It was probably better to let it go for now and just trust him. She could only hope that he meant what he said.


	4. Look At This Godforsaken Mess That You Made Me

Endor

That was the message. Padmé spent all morning deciphering it, flipping through her book like a mad woman.  
Why would Obi Wan go through all that trouble to send this to her? He wrote it in a way that ensured that only she would be able to understand it, so it must have been vital information. Padmé thought about her knowledge of Endor. She knew it was a forest planet, but that was about it. Was it where the rebel’s base was? Maybe he wanted her to go there?

A knock at the door startled Padmé and she shoved the paper between the pages of a book. She opened the door slightly to be met by a stormtrooper. 

“My lady, the Emperor wants to see you.” The stormtrooper said. Padmé’s breath hitched.  
“I will be there soon,” she told them, closing the door.  
Once alone again, she tore the decoded message up and shoved the pieces to the bottom of the bin. After straightening her clothes, she schooled her face into her Amidala expression and left. 

——

“Ah, Lady Vader. How lovely to see you. Tell me, how are the younglings?” The emperor greeted in a croaky voice.  
“They are well, Milord. I understand you wished to speak to me?” She asked in her fake deep voice.  
“Oh, yes. I hear that you were attempting to decode that message from the republic. How is that coming along?”  
“I am still working on it. It is quite a difficult code.” She lied.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t ancient code part of your training as queen all those years ago? I assumed you would find this task simple.”  
“I did, however the years have made my skills a little rusty. This code goes beyond what I studied.” Padmé made an effort to keep her composure as she lied to his face. For a moment, it almost looked like he believed her. But then his wrinkly face turned angrier. 

“Lady Vader, I thought we agreed not to lie to each other,” he croaked.  
“Yes, we did.”  
“Then let me ask you once more, what was in that message?”  
“I told you milord, I don’t know.”  
“Wrong answer, my lady.”  
Out of no where, Padmé felt her body seize up in pain, nearly sending her to her knees. The emperor laughed joyfully as he electrocuted her. 

She couldn’t tell if it had been hours or a few seconds, but suddenly it stopped, leaving her coughing and gasping for breath on the floor.  
“I expect the answer in the coming days. Now get out of my sight.” He hissed.  
Padmé pulled herself to her feet, turning shakily towards the exit with clenched teeth.  
“Oh, one more thing my lady,”  
Padmé hesitantly looked at him over her shoulder as she struggled to stand tall.  
“I wouldn’t tell Lord Vader about what happened here. I would hate for your children to be in danger.”

Padmé bit her tongue, holding in her rage toward the man who just threatened her children.  
“Yes, Milord.” She hissed. And with shaking legs, she stumbled towards the door with as much grace as she could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I don’t know how to write Palpatine’s speaking.


	5. It’s Hard to be at a Party When I Feel Like an Open Wound

Padmé cringed as she bandaged her upper arm, covering a particularly bad burn left by the emperor. She had selected a dress with long sleeves for the evening, to cover as much skin as she could. She hated going to these events. They were just an excuse for the her husband to intimidate their soldiers and for the emperor to find out information. 

Her aching body protested as she got ready, begging her to go to bed and sleep it off. But she had to go to this event, as her husband claimed that his master had a big announcement to make. She had just finished her makeup when Vader entered through the sliding door.  
“Angel, your new handmaiden has arrived.”  
“Handmaiden?” Padmé questioned, remembering the ones she had as queen.  
“Yes, the master thought that you should have one, All queens do, my love.” Vader gestured behind him to the woman stepping out of the shadows. 

She was younger than expected, no older than twenty. Her hair was cut in a wavy bob, dark brown in colour. She wore simple black robes and black lipstick. 

The girl curtsied, her face void of emotion.  
“What shall we call you?” Padmé asked.  
“My name is Nova. I look forward to serving you, Lady Vader.” The girl made no move to stand back up.  
“I must be leaving now. I’ll see you tonight, my love.” As soon as Vader left, Padmé turned her attention back to the girl. 

“You can stand up, Nova.” She said, her voice more relaxed. The girl stood hesitantly.  
“I can show you to your room, do you have your belongings with you?”  
“Everything I own is on my person, my lady.”  
“Oh. Alright, come this way.” 

“So where are you from, Nova?” Padmé asked as she flittered around the room, tidying up.  
“No where special, my lady.”  
“Oh. Well, do you have any experience as a handmaiden?”  
“Only from my training. I vow to serve you to the best of my ability.”  
Padmé stood up, taken aback slightly.  
“Thank you Nova. I need to go check on my children. Please, make yourself at home.” Padmé gave the girl a kind smile as she passed by. 

Closing the door behind her, Padmé let out a quiet sigh. This was obviously some ploy by Palpatine to keep an eye on her. This poor girl was probably threatened to report on her behaviour, to watch her for suspicious activity. How had she let this get so far?

——

Padmé had trained herself to ignore all the stares she received as she entered on Vader’s arm. She kept her head held high, being careful not to portray any emotion.  
When her husband excused himself to talk to some people, Padmé got herself a drink and stood by the back wall warily. 

“Lady Vader! Lovely to see you,” a young man greeted her. She recognised him as the one who gave her the coded message. “Good evening. My apologies, I did not hear your name.”  
“I’m Varian, my lady.”  
“And what is it you do here, Varian?” She asked politely.  
“My job is to be available for Lord Vader whenever he may need me. I have to check in with the current missions and jobs and update him on their progress.”  
“That sounds like quite an admired job.” She mused, swirling the liquid in her glass.  
He was about to respond when the emperor called for their attention. Varian bowed before walking off, and Padmé realised that she needed to be by her husband for the speech. She quickly made her way over and took her place beside him. 

“My people! I have a very special announcement to make!” Palpatine looked way too happy for her liking.  
“You may ask what our plans are after the Death Star is complete. It is my pleasure to announce that their will be a new generation of sith to carry on our work!”

Padmé furrowed her brow, glancing up at her husband. At times like this she wished she could see his face.  
“And who are these future sith, you ask? Why, the children of our very own Lord and Lady Vader!” The emperor smirked at her, satisfied with the way her eyes widened. The crowd burst into applause and excited hollering.  
“That is all, return to the festivities!” He told the room. The crowd moved around, but a particular queen was frozen to the spot. 

Padmé saw red.


End file.
